


The Talent Show Just Got Better

by godtm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint skips school alot, Clint's and little shit, Gen, Harleys the Mastermind, Implied Relationships, Implied highschool au, Peter's an anxious baby, PornHub intro, Steve could kill a bitch because he doesn't realize he's strong now, Tony's down to ruin anyone's future, he would even question it, the teenagers know what's up even if the parents and some teachers don't, which isn't as surprising as he wishes it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtm/pseuds/godtm
Summary: In which Peter and Harley attend the schools talent show for no real reason and ask Clint to come pick them up, he also makes the talent show better than it was.This is for my best friends Yee haw homie Isiah (I don't remember how to spell it)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Harley Keener, Clint Barton & Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Talent Show Just Got Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hispanic_at_theDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/gifts).



"Do you think he got the text?" Peter asked checking his phone yet again, since he first texted Clint to come get Harley and him from the schools "talent" show that had been entertaining the, maybe, first half before it got repetitive and awkward as their peers made a fool out of themselves.

"Yes Peter, he just texted me, saying he was coming and to be ready." Harley said, grabbing their snacks and drinks putting them in his backpack. 

"Why did he reply to you and not me?" He replied grabbing Harleys hand when he put on the arm rest.

"Because I asked him to do something for me when we got here."

"Please tell you didn't ask him to punch Flash again. I barely got to him before he did it last time." He pleaded, giving Harley puppy dog eyes.

Harley laughed and shook his head. "You shouldn't have, Flash deserves it. He needs to be taken down a peg, and since you won't do it, and won't let me do it, I had to resort to other measures." Explained again, already having this argument once before.

"Well at least it wasn't Nat, or Steve. They would've completely killed the guy. Or Tony, he would've completely ruined his life before he even got the chance to redeem himself."

"Yeah Steve really did come into his own since last year. Has a body to fit all that rage in him." 

Peter shook his head, watching as another one of their classmates walked off the stage leaving their drum set on stage. "I don't know if that's better, at least before he couldn't knock a person out with a single punch because he doesn't really realize how much stronger he is now. But then again at least he isn't getting his ass kicked in every other ally after school anymore."

Just as Harley was going to reply, Clint walked into the theater. He walked past the boys, briefly nodding to Harley, who just grinned and sat up straighter, taking his phone out and going to his camera.

As Harley pressed play to record the whole thing, Clint was on the stage, leaving everyone confused as to what he was doing because he hadn't signed up to be in the talent show.

When Clint saw the camera pointed at him, he nodded to the audience, picked up the drum sticks that had been left out with the set, and played the Pornhub intro. 

As he put the sticks back down, every teenager that was there started clapping and laughing. Clint quickly bowed to the confused parents and winked at the laughing students.

As he walked back down the aisle, getting Peter and Harley, they heard one of the teachers that had been in the audience sitting next to the principal. 

"Mr. Barton when you come back on Monday, you have lunch detention, for that stunt. If you skip another will be added on." She had to tell the last part because they were running toward the doors as soon as she started speaking, making it out as she was finishing.

They ran all the way to where Clint's car was parked just outside the theater, in case anyone tried to say anything else. As they got into the car Peter turned to Clint. "That was one of the best things I've ever seen." 

Clint just shrugged like, well it happens. Making both Harley and Peter laugh again. Peter glanced at Harley, asking if he told him to do it. Harley just nodded in response, making Peter just shaking his head looking out of the window as they made their way back to the house.


End file.
